Redhead
by AthenaKeene
Summary: Ivy's redhead, Barbra was a redhead; but they know Dick's no good. Then Kaldur's crush joins the team and she's- a redhead?


**Redhead**

**Fandom:** Young Justice  
**  
Pairing(s): **[WaterBird (TulaxDick)]

**Summary:** Ivy's redhead, Barbra was a redhead; but they knows Dick's no good. Then Kaldur's crush joins the team and she's- a redhead?

**A/N:** Totally random pairing I know, I know. Although, you have to admit that you see why it's a plausible ship; plus, since Tula is my favorite character this was way too good to pass up. R&R

* * *

Dick knew that Kaldur's first crush was an Atlantean that he, and his best underwater friend had gone to school with; what he didn't know was that this crush- Tula- was joining the team under the alias of Aquagirl, that is, until today.

_Recognized- Aquagirl B11_

"Team," Kaldur got the young heroes attention. "I would like you to meet out newest addition- Aquagirl." The young girl waved.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. Kaldur has told me much about you." She smiled. "Do not worry- all of it in good taste." This earned a few giggles from the Team, and then the introductions began.

"Hi, Aquagirl, I'm Miss Martin. Hello Megan!" The alien blushed, "You probably knew that already, who else here has green skin?" She smacked her forehead. "Anyway, my name's Me'gahn, but you can call me Megan; it's an Earth name." The newest addition approached her, stretching out her hand.

"It is an honor to meet you- the Martian Manhunter's niece. Please, call me Tula- I have no secret or second identity."

"Yeah," KF pulled his arm around his girlfriend. "Good luck getting the ex- Boy Wonder to work with that- moves up a rank and still takes orders from the big bad; not much of a promotion if you ask me." The blonde next to him just shook her head knowingly. "I'm Artemis, and this freak of nature for a boyfriend- is Kid Flash, but I'm sure he'll let you call him Wally. You are a pretty girl after all." This received rounds of protest from the ginger speedster.

"Okay, okay," he held his hands up in defeat. "You win." Superboy smirked.

"I'm Conner," he elbowed the black and white haired boy next to him.

"Robin. And this is Nightwing." The girl nodded, her bangs bobbing up and down as she did no. It wasn't hard to see- Tula was truly beautiful; Dick being the detective he is, noticed this more than anybody.

Her toned stomach, and strong thighs gave away her swimmer's body, while her aquamarine choker contrasted her figure's statement, giving her a girly appearance. She was fierce- a force of nature; but above all else; this Tula, was a redhead; a very, very feisty redhead indeed.

"Hey there Tula, how's my favorite fish-girl doing?" The redhead smiled. Dick knew she thought it was cute how he called her that.

"I was just going to go "out on the town" as Artemis would say. The girls wanted to show me around but something came up." She stood, her teal sash falling into place. Dick raised an eyebrow, looking her over, "That's what you're wearing?"

* * *

"This place is huge!" Tula happily bounded up the long driveways that lead to Wayne manor. "You live here?" She spun around, in awe of the architecture. "Are you 100% certain you are not royalty? Your home reminds me of the palace in Atlantis." The hero shrugged. Knocking on the wide oak doors, "I'm not royalty, no where near it. I just, have some good connections."

* * *

Now that was much better. After Alfred welcomed his master and his master's guest home, he went to find something, 'more appropriate' for Tula. Of course, what Alfred deemed appropriate and what Dick deemed appropriate were two completely different things, so after a moment of nitpicking, Dick brought out a tank top- one that hugged the girls every curve.

He took her out to the movies, bought her an ice-cream and even offered to take her home. Tula accepted humbly, she still had a certain suspicion Nightwing was a prince in disguise, and journeyed with him back to the manor.

"Um, NW?" She frowned as he ushered her into a guest room. "Is the zeta-beam located here?" Dick laughed taking her hand.

"No, but you are, and that's all that matters." Within an instant his lips were on hers, feeling the soft saltiness of her skin. His hands held one of hers, while he tilted her chin up, so that her eyes would meet his own. Shrieking, she tried to pull away.

"NW, we can not do this. I am with Garth. Please, stop." He did, but only for a moment.

"Aah!" She cried out as he cuffed her with his bird-rangs. Her skin was thick but, face it- this was The Batman's technology, another plus side to being Batman's technology? The magic disrupters hidden within them rendered her sorcery useless. "What are you doing? Un-cuff me now!" There it was; her fiery spirit. Getting into a fighting stance she swung her arms at him, "Heeyah!" He caught her mid swing by the torso, tackling her to the floor. "Kaldur forgot to mention you have red hair."

"What about it?"

"I have a thing for redheads."

"Rocket isn't a redhead, neither is Bette, or Zantanna." She struggled against him, but it was no use. "You are a sinful man Richard Grayson."

"So I've been told," he smirked at her.

"What's next?" Dick's eyes widened.

"You used a contraction."

"You have a redhead fetish."

Releasing her from the binds, he sighed. Dick knew that even if he was Tula's boyfriend in the place of Garth, it would take a lot to get her in bed. She was stubborn all right, something she inherited from her father. It was a shame she never got the chance to meet him.

"Movie night?" He knew that he should let her go, but still, it would be nice to have a friend who wasn't into him in a romantic way. Not that most women could help it, after all Dick Grayson was Dick Grayson.

She smiled at him, GOD, she had the most perfect, gentle smile; she was such an angel when it came to forgiving her teammates. "I'll get the popcorn."

* * *

"Garth was a lucky guy, huh Kal?"

His friend hadn't spoke much since Tula had died, died protecting Artemis until her last breath. She was so full of life and opportunity, now she was laid in a casket, with the same beautiful smile threatening to peak out at everyone who came to pay their respects.

Kaldur was heartbroken, but Garth was much, much worse. He still hasn't left her side; the League even brought a chair over so that he could sit by her.

As the line shuffled through, it came time for Dick and Kaldur to say goodbye. Dick watched in silence as his friend touched her cheek, feeling her soft skin for the last time.

"You were a lucky man," the broken leader said to his mourning friend. Garth just nodded, "The luckiest guy in the world." He looked up at Nightwing, as if seeing him for the first time. He stood up, placing a hand on his muscled shoulder. "She would not wish us to mourn. I am going to miss her, to miss you all." The moment the news reached him, he resigned. Sure, Tempest would stick around, but in the future he'd work alone.

Picking up his drink he looked at his love for the last time. After swallowing hard he placed a hand on Nightwing's shoulder once again, his eyes trying to smile the ways her once did. "Do not get too upset, Batgirl is a redhead after all."

* * *

**A/N:** Please review- let me know what you think, oh, and for those of you waiting for me to update WSMHRM- i apologize It's been busy, but it should be up later tonight. :)


End file.
